


Saudade

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Sendak is feeling a little bit sappy.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



Sendak cracked his eye open and saw Haxus’ sleeping figure next to him.

 

It was rare to see Haxus truly relaxed. He breathed softly in his sleep, chest rising and falling in slow, steady rhythm. Magenta light coming from the Imperial banner illuminated his sharp features and Sendak could see thin fine fur upon his head, normally invisible to the eye.

 

His mate was  _ beautiful _ , Sendak thought, feeling warmth fill his chest cavity. The metaphor was illogical, and their relationship was even more so. Fraternization within the Imperial Fleet was heavily frowned upon, especially of those with different ranks. Keeping their marital bond a secret was the only way for them to keep their position and their ship, their  _ home _ , no matter how he wished to proclaim his love to everyone who would listen.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Haxus woke; two golden slits stared back sleepily at him. Sendak indulged himself and pressed the tip of his nose into the gap between Haxus’ eyes. His mate made soft protesting sound, though he made no attempt to shove Sendak away.

 

“Someone is clingy this early”, Haxus teased, voice still rough from sleep. 

 

“Can you blame me?” Sendak nuzzled Haxus’ cheek and he began to purr. “You are magnificent.”

 

Haxus laughed, voice ringing in Sendak’s ears like music. It turned into a moan as Sendak nipped along his jaw, sharp teeth digging into the skin but not quite tearing into it to leave wound behind.

 

“ _ Stars _ , you are insatiable”, Haxus breathed. 

 

Sendak continued to purr, but he jolted slightly as he felt Haxus’ slender fingers tracing a path down his side. They slipped in between the soft mounds of his ass and stopped right outside his hole, still slick from their previous engagement. When Haxus spread his fingers and cold air hit the sensitive flesh inside, only then he realized just how hungry he was to be filled.

 

“I wonder if I can bring you to orgasm with my fingers alone”, Haxus whispered in his ears and Sendak could feel chills run up his spines; at the words, at the  _ voice _ . Haxus’ voice was like aphrodisiac and Sendak both loathed and loved him for it.

 

There was absolutely no doubt that Haxus could make him come only on his voice and fingers.

 

Haxus continued with his ministrations; fingers moving languidly and so painfully slow. He purposely grazing at Sendak’s sensitive spots and yet it wasn’t enough. Sendak wanted more,  _ needed _ more. It was pure torture.

 

“Hax,  _ please _ ”, Sendak growled, almost desperate.  _ No _ , he was utterly desperate and completely at Haxus’ mercy. 

 

Haxus flashed a toothy smile at him, all fangs and feral. It sent a different kind of chills; like the feeling of being a prey before a mighty predator. And yet, Sendak was a willing prey, surrendering his body to be devoured.

 

“As you wish, dearest.”

 

And with those words, Haxus tore him apart so precisely and methodically, ripping an orgasm from him with the same viciousness as if he was ripping an enemy’s flesh. Sendak came only by his fingers alone. The aftershock sent him weak and breathless as he clung to his mate like a lifeline. Sweet praises were whispered into his ears; how good he was being, how open he was—and Sendak inhaled them like they were air.

 

When he finally came down from his euphoria, he realized that Haxus still hadn’t come yet.

 

“Let me take care of you”, he offered as he moved between Haxus’ legs. He looked up to his mate and found something like fondness in his face.

 

Haxus didn’t stop him when he pressed his nose onto his length, fully unsheathed now and dripping with slick. He took a tentative lick from the plated base and the barbed side, to the hooked tip. He knew that Haxus liked it whenever he ran his tongue between the sensitive barbs, so he did that and made sure to look up to his mate’s face.

 

As their eyes met, Haxus’ cock twitched and spurted slick. Sendak lapped at it before sucking at the tip, pleased when Haxus began to gush more. He drank it, fully knowing about the aphrodisiac substance in it, and still he craved for more. 

 

Things got a little bit messier after that. Haxus’ cock kept gushing slick and Sendak failed to swallow it all. It began to drip from the corners of his lips and down to his chin. It didn’t matter—he knew that Haxus loved it when he was being messy. 

 

He pulled the cock off his mouth and let the slick dribble on his face. It got onto his forehead and his cheek, even the scarred tissue where his bionic eye usually sat. He took it out earlier because it felt uncomfortable to sleep in it, and now he was glad that he did. When he looked up, he couldn’t help a coy grin from spreading on his face.

 

Something flitted across Haxus’ face, so brief that Sendak barely caught it before Haxus bore down on him with a feral snarl. Sendak could feel his teeth hovering over the juncture of his neck, could feel his warm breath on his pulse point, as his heart beating fast in his chest. He loved it, loved to be completely dominated, to be brought down to his knees and  _ owned _ . He swallowed, then he exposed his neck.

 

Haxus bit into his neck at the same time as he drove his cock in. The pain and pleasure from both the bite and the penetration alone nearly brought Sendak to climax— _ nearly _ , but he knew that he wouldn’t last long either. Not with Haxus’ punishing thrust that brought him closer and closer to the edge.

 

When the barbs settled inside him, Sendak came with a howl. Still, Haxus didn’t stop fucking him, the barbs dragging the oversentized flesh inside with each movement. Sendak’s mind whited out as he helplessly held onto Haxus’ back; afraid that if he let go, he would slip away. 

 

It didn’t take long for Haxus to come like this, with Sendak clinging onto him and his cock, and he spilled inside him, searingly hot and filling him to the brim.

 

They laid down on the bed like that, clinging to each other as they gasped for breath. Haxus licked at the bleeding wound on Sendak’s neck and—oh, well. 

 

“That would surely sting later”, Sendak commented idly.

 

“You clawed my back. This should be nothing for you, you infant”, Haxus scowled at him. 

 

“Well, you barbed me too. That would make us even”, Sendak offered diplomatically. In fact, Haxus’ barbs were still buried deep inside him—that was the reason why he still hadn’t pulled out.

 

Haxus flicked his ear, but said nothing as he went back to nuzzling Sendak. Sendak counted that as a win, before making a mental note to grab a regenerator for both of them. Putting on armors with still-irritated scars was actually less fun than people made it seem to be.

 

When the barbs finally retracted, Haxus displayed his strength and carried Sendak to the bathroom. This never failed to impress him—Haxus was surprisingly strong despite his smaller stature, thanks to his genetic modification. If Sendak was a lesser man, he would’ve  _ swooned _ .

 

He let Haxus to pamper him, cleaning his fur meticulously. His finger dug pleasantly into the tender skin underneath that Sendak couldn’t help the purr that began to rise from his chest. Sendak wanted to return the favor, but the thought escaped his mind as Haxus massaged the stump of his left arm. He tipped his head back and groaned.

 

“Was it really that nice?” Haxus asked and Sendak knew that he wasn’t talking about the massage. There was a worry buried deep under the innocuous question.

 

“If I can handle your prickly personality, I can handle your prickly cock”, he teased. It pulled an exasperated huff from Haxus, who then smiled.

 

As their cleaning up began to come to an end, Sendak clung even tighter to this gentle moment between them. All he wanted now was to pull Haxus back to the bed so they could make love all cycle and forget their responsibilities.

 

He did a mistake when he looked down to Haxus. To his back was a viewer showing a bright nebula, and the light from it bathed his mate from behind. Water droplets clung to his downy fur like small crystals. The sight stirred a whirlwind of emotions that he didn’t have time to parse through.

 

And Sendak was merely a weak man before his mate. He was unable to resist the temptation and pressed another kiss to the bridge of Haxus’ nose.

 

“We must hurry”, Haxus whispered as they broke away. They didn’t want to be late.

 

They finished the bath in solemn resignation. After Sendak healed the wounds on Haxus’ back (and Haxus did the same to his neck), they put on their respective armors in almost professional manner. 

 

“Commander.” Haxus tipped his head, his posture straight and hands behind his back.

 

“Lieutenant”, Sendak returned.

 

They had a ship to command, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
